The Legend of Zelda: The Master of Darkness
by Dannyboy the Dane
Summary: NOTICE: This story is on hold for the time being.
1. Lost in the Woods

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here it is: My very own Zelda-fanfic. It includes original characters, though no self-insertions. Nothing else to say about it really, except enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda and all related characters, places, names etc. belong to Nintendo. Everything else belong to me.

-------------------------

**The Legend of Zelda: The Master of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Lost in the Woods**

_Trees._

_Trees, trees, trees._

_Trees to my left, trees to my right._

_Trees behind me and everywhere in sight._

Okay, I've never been a great poet. But I had to keep my mind busy or I was going to go nuts in here. I was walking in a forest, as I had been for only the deities know how long. I figured some time ago that if I just kept walking in the same direction, I was bound to get out at some point. The problem was I hadn't gotten to that point yet.

Then, suddenly, I sensed something. Like I was being watched. Don't ask me how I do it, because I don't even know it myself. I just get a feeling when something's about to happen and that feeling was going crazy right now.

I slowly reached for the sword in my belt and laced my fingers around the handle. I was frozen for a second while my eyes searched the dim forest, and that was all the time I got. In a split second it happened: I performed a 180 degree spin as I drew my sword, only narrowly blocking the attack from behind. My blade was only inches from my face, but at the same time it was the only thing keeping my head from being cleaved in two by my attacker.

Standing there face to face with my attacker, I got a closer look at him and realized he – or rather _it _– wasn't human. It was a pig-like creature on two legs with a massive sword in its hands – the same sword that at the moment was trying to split my skull in two halves.

I quickly removed my blade from the creature's, spun around and slashed at my enemy from the right. The creature blocked my attack and went for a hit at my head. I find it worth to notice that my attacker was a head or two taller than me, so the only thing I could do was to duck and cover my head from above with my sword.

Our blades clashed and the blow almost knocked me off my feet. The creature held me down with all its strength, leaving me absolutely no chance to escape. It was clear that I wouldn't be able to hold it for long, so I desperately looked around for … I don't know, _something_ that could help me. And then I found it: A small rock on the forest floor.

I slowly released the grip on my blade with my left hand, making it even harder to hold it in position. I reached for the rock and threw my best shot at my enemy. It hit the creature on the side of its face, distracting it for just a split second. But that was all I needed.

I quickly rolled out of harm's way and launched a blow at the creature's legs. I only left a little cut, but if the creature had been mad at me before, it was absolutely furious now. It swung its blade in a rage down at me and I rolled away again, but this time I had spotted an opening: I rolled between the creature's legs, rose to my feet behind it and made a deep cut across its back.

The creature howled in pain and retreated into the woods again. I sheathed my sword while panting and looked around as the truth became clear: I had completely lost sense of direction in the battle. I was lost.

"Oh, dam…" was all I managed to say out loud before being cut off by a deep, thunderous voice:

_"What business do you have here in the forest of the Kokiris?"_

I spun around, for the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Wh-who is that?" I asked, my voice sounding more panicked than I would have preferred. I'm not easily frightened, but I prefer to be able to see who I'm talking to.

_"Answer the question."_

Figuring being afraid would get me nowhere, I centered myself and spoke as calmly as I could:

"I'm searching for the Kingdom of Hyrule. I have been sent to find a man named Link. Do you, by any chance, know where to find him?"

_"Link, you say, eh? Okay. Follow me, then. But keep your hands where I can see them. And no tricks."_

"No tricks, got it."

I wondered who "I" was and what "Kokiris" were, but I didn't see any other choice but to follow orders. Besides, if this person could lead me to Link, he was better to have as a friend than an enemy.

I stopped and whirled around at the sound of a twig snapping behind me, only to be met by a little kid in green clothes with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Really scared you there, huh?" he exclaimed playfully.

"Why, you …" I started, ready to launch at the kid, but I was quickly broken off by him.

"Hey, hey, if you wanna get to Link, you better behave. I could change my mind, you know!"

I grumbled, but I could see that the kid had a point, so I did nothing but stare at him, grumbling.

"I thought so," he said triumphantly. "Now, I believe you would like to meet Link?"

"Please," I said stiffly, still struggling to hold back my urge to strangle that little punk right at the spot.

"Then let's go," he said and quickly ran off into the woods.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted and ran after him.

He was clearly used to getting around in the forest and I had a hard time keeping up with him. At last I could see light ahead, and soon I found myself looking at a small village in the middle of the forest.

"Welcome," he said, "to the village of the Kokiris."

-------------------------

**Author's Notes:** There! Hope ya like it, folks. And please leave reviews, they make me happy.


	2. The Birthday Present

**Author's Notes:** Second chapter of my fanfic. Read and review! (Man, I hate that phrase, and now I'm using it myself!)

-------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Birthday Present**

_Thunder. Lightning. Darkness._

_Link found himself in a place he had never been. He was in an open field, it reminded him of Hyrule Field, but it wasn't. He wasn't even sure he was in Hyrule._

_It was a terrible weather. Rain poured down and the occasional lightning brought with it loud peals of thunder. Dark clouds covered the sky, but they didn't look like any thunder clouds Link had ever seen before. They looked … evil._

_Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked straight up and saw a terrifying sight; the clouds began swirling, like they creating a vortex, and out of this vortex emanated a green light that grew stronger and stronger, until it was almost blinding him._

_"Link!" he heard someone shout through the storm._

_"Link! Wake up, Link!"_

Wake up? Was he sleeping?

_"Wake up, Link! You're dreaming."_

Dreaming?

Link blinked a few times and the dark clouds began blurring. The image was for a short time completely blurred out, but it quickly began taking the form of a face … a face of a girl … with green hair.

"Wake up, Link! You're dreaming. Come on, wake up! Remember what day it is?"

Link opened his eyes completely, staring right into the face of his childhood friend, Saria. She was a Kokiri, one of the Children of the Forest, so even though Link was becoming a tall, young man, she still appeared as a 10 year old girl. Of course, she was much older than she appeared to be, and she was, as the Sage of the Forest, quite wise, too. But on the outside, she was still a kid, and so she could be quite playful at times and often teased Link.

"Come on, you sleepyhead! Are you always this lazy in the morning?" she teased him playfully.

"Ugh, I'm just not used to be awakened by an alarm clock," he shot back sleepily, slowly sitting up in his bed.

"Oh, behave now, or I might change my mind about giving you this," she said as she produced a long, thin object wrapped in colorful paper from behind her back.

"What's this?" he asked with a confused look on his face, still not fully awake.

"Don't tell me you forgot. It's your birthday, silly! You turn 17 today, remember?"

Link blinked a few times again until it began dawning on him; it was his 17th birthday, and he had completely forgotten.

"Now that you're _finally_ awake, hurry up and open your present! I'm dying of excitement here!" Saria exclaimed.

"All right, all right, take it easy," Link said as he began unwrapping the object.

As Saria watched with excitement, the wrapping paper came off and revealed … The Master Sword. No, wait, it wasn't _the_ Master Sword. It was a replica. But a very well made replica.

"The Gorons have worked day and night to finish it for today. It's a perfect replica of the Master Sword, except …"

She pointed towards the blade where the Triforce symbol used to be, but instead it bore the inscription: _Belongs to Link, the Hero of Time_

Link was speechless.

"Well? Do you like it?" Saria asked.

"It's … beautiful," Link replied.

"Come on, let's go outside and give it a try!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"One moment, let me just get my hat."

After Link had put on his trademark green hat, they climbed down the ladder of his tree house. Outside, Link demonstrated his fine sword skills with his new sword. Saria watched with amazement.

"It feels exactly like the Master Sword," he remarked, impressed.

"I told you, it's a perfect replica! The Gorons sure know how to make swords, eh, Link?"

"M-hm," he muttered, before being cut off by a voice shouting at him.

"Oy, Link! Someone wants to talk to you!"

It was Mido, the leader of the Kokiris and the most mischievous of them all. He had been quite a bully towards Link in the past, but since the incident with Ganondorf almost 7 years ago, they had become pretty good friends.

"Who is it, Mido?" he shouted back.

"Dunno, haven't seen him around here before. He says his name is Jace. Jace Maldon."


End file.
